


Circus

by Richinsky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richinsky/pseuds/Richinsky





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I, "Exposition"

От жуткого, неестественного холода синеет и без того бледная кожа, по телу проходят судороги. Температура воздуха в минус две семьдесят три градуса, наполняет лёгкие, вырывая последние пучки горячего воздуха. Воплощение в матрас, ужас обрушивается совершенно неожиданно, не оставляя иного выхода, отбрасывая сознание, как будто вы отрываетесь от него за кусочки цепных когтистыми лапами. Он подходит для того, чтобы вы могли слышать ритмичное клацающее постукивание, замирая от страха. Скребет металлический колец, металлический клинк, сухое растрескавшееся растение, похожее на кости. Израненная душа тонка в аквариумистической радости, без следа исчезает в антрацитовых глазах, приближаясь к мягким, словно выпуклые в пыли волосах, цепляясь за строгие складки тёплой одежды. Когда он выходит из порогов каменной пещеры, он выглядит как плотная стенка, окружает его туманом, поддерживает лицо мелкой дождливой женщины, нервно поправляет одежду. Неизвестно, что приближаются новые волнения и безысходности. Он делает еще один осторожный шаг в холоде, и видит всаднику, что ноги в сапогах плотно прижаты к бою коня, словно состоящие из смола и металла. Он вернулся в ответ на необдуманный зов, решив, что так будет лучше. Шааза окутывает ещё одна, что приближаются новые волнения и безысходности. Он делает еще один осторожный шаг в холоде, и видит всаднику, что ноги в сапогах плотно прижаты к бою коня, словно состоящие из смола и металла. Он вернулся в ответ на необдуманный зов, решив, что так будет лучше. Шааза окутывает ещё одна, что приближаются новые волнения и безысходности. Он делает еще один осторожный шаг в холоде, и видит всаднику, что ноги в сапогах плотно прижаты к бою коня, словно состоящие из смола и металла. Он вернулся в ответ на необдуманный зов, решив, что так будет лучше. Шааза окутывает ещё одна,  
Внезапно парень, заклинанный в большой теплый плащ, очнулся, осознавал, что он сидит на лошади в одной лишь рубашке. Температура воздуха минус двести семьдесят три градуса. Сказал: "Снова вместе" ... сказал: "снова вместе"


	2. Cravate

Небольшая, но уютная гримёрка насквозь пропиталась запахом пыли, духов и пудры, этот аромат словно въелся во всё, что здесь находится - и в кожаные стулья с покоцанными ножками, и в пёстрые костюмы, висящие на вешалке, и в старинный сундук, расположившийся в углу комнаты. Даже стены, казалось бы, неспособные впитывать ароматы, насквозь пропахли хламом, однако, хозяйке этого помещения, Суок, как она попросила себя называть, Шааз этого, разумеется, не сказал.  
\- Да-да, Суок, разумеется, - ухмыльнулся парень, во все глаза рассматривая новую знакомую. А с вашими толстяками я уже успел познакомиться, - выдал он, ловя одобрительный смешок и лукавую улыбку карих глаз.  
\- Да ты не переживай, они добрые, просто новых людей не жалуют. Как это?.. Менжуются, вот, - довольно выдала откровенно насмехающаяся девушка.  
А через десяток минут они уже сидели перед зеркалом, попивая вино, - высокий стройный парень с ярко-рыжими волосами и миниатюрная девушка, с коротко стриженными черными, а их кожу красно-розовыми бликами освещали двенадцать с половиной лампочек. Они рассказывали друг другу о себе, Шааз - только что выдуманную историю о хорошем детстве единственного ребенка в семье, и недавнем побеге от экономистов, узнавших о пристрастии к цирку. Суок - о династии эквилибристов, брате - иллюзионисте, весёлых историях цирка и о мистических легендах, а также - о его актёрах. О тощей и строгой укротительнице по имени Алес, что любила собирать травы и делать из них чаи и настойки - на этом моменте Суок постучала пальцем по термосу, стоящему на столе. О тройняшках-силачах, что никогда не называли своих имен, всегда стояли друг за  
друга горой, и любили Суок, словно младшую сестру, - а ещё говорят, что у них на спинах татуировки, и они сидели в тюрьме, поэтому и не говорят имён, - звговорщицки прошептала уже начинающая пьянеть девушка. О братце-иллюзионисте, умеющем творить настоящие чудеса, используя лишь ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, - говоря эти слова, Суок снова широко ухмыльнулась, смотря прямо в глаза смеющемуся Шаазу. О жилистом и сильном Гори, ловко управляющемся с огнём и мечами, - а ещё я видела у него на бедре огромный шрам, - снова перешла на таинственный шёпот Суок.  
\- Это каким же образом ты умудрилась увидеть бедро тридцати пятилетнего мужика?, - с удивлением спросил Шааз.  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, - заходясь смехом, воскликнула девушка, - а то и тебе и мне угрожает серьезная опасность в лице суровой и безжалостной, а ещё очень мучительной смерти.  
\- Принято  
Тут в дверь заглянула голова юноши, окрашенные в зелёный волосы были собраны в хвост на затылке, в ушах блестели серёжки-змейки.  
\- Вот он где, - улыбаясь, выкрикнул парень, - а я ищу его по всему цирку, все уже говорят о новеньком, а увидеть не получается.  
\- Научись стучаться, а вдруг мы тут голые, - бессовестно глядя в глаза брату и пряча бутылку под стол, заявила Суок.  
\- Ты? Голая? С ним? Не смеши, воробышек. Кстати, бутылку я уже видел, либо делись, либо конфискую, - поставил ультиматум невероятно похожий на девушку парень.  
\- Ладно уж, иди сюда, алкаш, - недовольно протянула Суок, уже наливавшая в бокал ароматный бордовый напиток.  
\- Значит, Шааз, - глядя в глаза парню проговорил иллюзионист, обхватывая бокал аккуратными тонкими пальцами с выкрашенными в чёрный ногтями.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - намеренно растягивая последнее слово низко проговорил Шааз.  
\- Интересно, интересно. И что же ты умеешь, котик? Ничего личного, лишь научный интерес, - проговорил принявший игру парень.  
\- Да так, по канату хожу, под куполом на трапециях кувыркаюсь, акробат, одним словом, - преувеличенно легко, и для достоверности пожав плечами, сказал Шааз  
Суок с интересом переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, наблюдая за химией, происходящей прямо на её глазах, изподтишка допивая вино и наливая себе ещё из почти пустой бутылки.  
\- И надолго ты у нас?, - уже более спокойно, не излучая эндорфины, спросил иллюзионист.  
\- Не знаю пока, подождем, что дальше будет, там и решу, дьяволёнок, - парируя манеру парня, произнёс Шааз.  
\- Подождем, - согласился парень, допивая вино и разваливаясь на диване рядом с залипающей в телефоне сестрой и бесцеремонно двигая ее к краю.  
Всего одна четвёртая часа понадобился этим двоим чтобы уснуть, а Шааз ещё двадцать одну песню сидел у зеркала, обдумывая разговор, прокручивая в голове каждую реплику, стараясь вычленить как можно больше информации из слов новоприобретённых друзей


End file.
